


Winter's Warmth *ON HOLD*

by Persephone (Siha_Shepard)



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Hellenistic Religion & Lore
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Bad Jokes, Bad Puns, Demeter Bashing, Embarassing The Lech, Embarrassed Zeus, Established Hades/Persephone, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hades Has A Sweet Tooth, Modern Media References, Public Display of Affection, Pun Banter, Pun Battle, Shameless Smut, Shamelessly Rubbing It In, Smut and Sarcasm, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-03 04:58:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11525034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siha_Shepard/pseuds/Persephone
Summary: The King and Queen of the Dead, despite being called to council courtesy of Zeus...Decide to play hooky.





	Winter's Warmth *ON HOLD*

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Bad puns, a hidden Spongebob reference, and two VERY dorky royals are rampant here.

"No."

"Come on, love. You know he'll never stop nagging if you don't come."

"No. My dearest baby brother can rot in the clouds, for all I care. All they'd do is laugh, gossip, and stare at me, and you too! And you know this."

A sigh, then a tug at his strong arm, only for it to be halted by a kiss.

"Please stay in with me..."

"..."

"Persephone....? Why do you have that look on your face, my sweet pomegranate?"

An idea.  
A rather naughty idea bloomed upon her face in the form of a sickly sweet grin, too sweet to be trusted, too sweet to be seen as the little girl she becomes every spring.

"Hades, my dearest sugar-skull...Perhaps, if we show for the next council meeting and Zeus happens to...ask us what made us unable to come to this one, what should we say?"

"Simple. Be honest."

"Yes....be very honest. _Explicitly_  honest, with  _excruciating_ detail." She chuckled, her grin putting a certain cat to shame.

 A brief silence passed between them before the King broke it.

"As much as I adore your smile, my  _agapo_....I don't like whatever scheme you have, especially with what happened last time."

The Queen snorted in defiant denial.

"Oh, that was the  _one_ time I worked with Hermes and Dionysus to make the council actually interesting!"

"You and Hermes got Hera so drunk that she thought that she was a bloody peacock! And Demeter was so... _hammered_ , that she pretended to be a plant, lay on the floor and repeated 'photosynthesis' over and over! No! No more!" 

"Of course not, dear! This plan I have in mind is...much more interesting, especially since it involves you, my love." She giggled, unbefitting the cold and terrible Iron Queen.

Suspicion crossed his pale face like vines.

"How so...?"

"We had a little meeting of our own...just the two of us."

Nimble fingers spread across his black-clad thighs like moss. His voice growing husky. 

"And just how long does this... _meeting_  between us last, my sweet pomegranate?" 

A smirk as sweet as the cakes he loved to stash away spread across wine-red lips.

"For as long as we'd like."

Oh. _Oh._

"Oh, I'm fucking in, my darling."

A broad grin spread across both pairs of mischievous lips before they met in a kiss, tender at first, like always, only for it to bloom into passion as their tongues began to tangle and dance like vines; she moved back onto her throne with a light _thud_ , pulling him atop her as she sat. They, like mortals, parted for air amidst moans and whispers for more.

"So, my dearest queen, what ideas about this meeting are  _blossoming_ in that wonderfully devious mind of yours?"

"Oh, just thoughts of you...making me scream out your name until all of Olympus can hear us."

With that, his tongue delves into her mouth like when when they shared their first kiss; hesitant but sweet, then burning soon after, the petal-soft lips of his queen practically searing from the sheer heat between them before breaking away again.

"Well then, my _sweetpea_ , I'm guessing you're telling me the next step in your wonderful plan? Or are you back- _petaling_ on me, love?" He quipped, his wife's turn to respond with a nip to the crook of his neck.

"Oh, nonsense, my para _morbid_ \--ooh, is that really rigor mortis I see or are you eager to get to the next part of my plan?" She grinned before melting into a moan as she felt his hot stiffness grinding against her hips in a slow, teasing motion.

"Both, my  _drop-dead_ gorgeous Queen, though I look forward to  _deflowering_ you more than anything else." He snickered as he continued, his warm, hardened length separated by torturous layers of fabric. Which he eagerly wanted to rip off. Pale hands crept over dark green silk like ivy, caressing her thighs as their lips met once again, hard, warm and chapped meeting sweet, cold, and petal-soft. One eager hand begins to impatiently tug at the fastening on her peplos, one wilted lavender tumbling from her shoulders before his lips began to latch onto her neck. The King was stopped from his royal treatment with a single finger placed on his lips.

"Ah, ah, ah. Planning takes time, Hades." She said with a smirk, red lips turned up in mischief as the man straddling her groaned with desire, his eager hips protesting against her patience with this plan she had in mind. The Queen feigned a look of pondering for a moment, illicting a moan from him to continue as his hips kept the same slow, grinding pace he had since he slipped into her lap. "Now, we mustn't rush, my _mortifyingly_ sweet King. After all, good things come to those who wait." Persephone grinned, her smile suppressing a myriad of moans from Hades' attention as she responded with one of her own: lazily--teasingly--dragging a single finger up his inner thigh, playfully toying with the hem of his chiton. This was met with another slow grind of Hades' hips, her resistance breaking slightly with a moan that slipped from her lips.

"Sorry, love, but not all plans work as expected." A surprisingly cheeky grin spread across the pale face of the Dis Pater, a scarred arm pulling her into a passionate and teasing kiss. Their tongues danced, stroked, twisted, and intertwined again, hers tasting of pomegranate, wine, and honeysuckle with his tasting of ashes, dead roses, a faint touch of pomegranates, and, without a doubt, rich dark chocolate. Persephone broke the kiss on discovering the final, lingering taste on his tongue.

"Seems like you've been sneaking into the kitchens again, my  _knightshade_ in shining armor." Persephone chuckled at her suddenly flustered husband, who was rather...vehement in his denial of sneaking into the kitchens when Nyx is performing her duties and stealing away  _several_ slices of sweet fruits, sugary cakes, and creamy pies to hide them away for...mostly himself, hidden in the depths of his bedroom chamber. He stammered out a flimsy excuse, saying that he couldn't help himself and that the sweets reminded him of her when she made her usual half-year departure. This earned a light chuckle from his wife before she dipped back into his mouth, wanting to taste more of the dark chocolate waiting on his tongue. 

"I couldn't resist. my love. As sweet as those treats were, however, none could hold a candle to you." The King of the Dead chuckled as he freed his wife's shoulders of the silk that covered them, showering her skin with kisses as Persephone was quick to do the same. His fingers and teeth teased her upper chest as he slowly descended, his wife making quick work of freeing his upper half of his robes.  
"Ah, I thought that good things come to those who wait, my love." Hades smirked as Persephone rolled her eyes, making him shiver with a nip to the edge of one shoulder. Her fingertips lightly raked across his back as his mouth began to suckle at the crook of her neck and slowly slip downward, nipping at the mounds of flesh that were only as half as bountiful as her mother's harvest but twice as malleable. Persephone's moans spilling from her lips like water, the very sound like ambrosia to the dark god.  
"Oh, Hades, as much as I would— _a-ah!_ —love to keep this going, we need— _oh gods, that tongue_ —t-to move onto the next stage of our plan." Persephone groaned, using as much of her willpower to resist bucking her hips into that roving hand of his.

With a slight sigh, Hades reluctantly moved his chapped lips away from her already-puffy, pert breasts; unbeknownst to his wife, however, the King had a plan of his own, one that would sure put her own plan to shame. "Alright, my Queen, what might this next step be?" He asked, curiosity evident in his voice as he drew his head away from her chest but kept one crafty hand hovering above the heated apex between her silk-covered thighs.

No words escaped her smirking lips as the royal couple were transported to their bedchamber with a snap of the Queen's fingers, a low-burning hearth serving as their only source of light, draping the royal room in a simple, soft glow as the couple pinned each other to the bed. Their regal robes were shrugged off effortlessly as Hades' hands and lips roamed his wife's blossoming body, taking in every soft and ample curve as Persephone's tongue was eagerly tasting every scar, every taut muscle, every inch of her husband before taking his girthy length into her warm, waiting mouth.

"A-Ah! You minx, you tricked me! You aren't screaming my name at all! But, I'll be happy to have this little— _ugh_ , that feels so damned  _good_..." Hades groaned in pleasure as his wife swallowed his thick cock to the base, her tongue and teeth caressing it almost incessantly as her head bobbed up and down in a near frenzy. His pale hand gripped the back of Persephone's head as Hades happily helped her drive him further to his blissful peak, ecstasy growing closer and closer...

Only for Persephone to slip away from his throbbing rod, a mischievous smirk decorating her face. 

"Not yet, love."

The sight of that smirk alone made him want to pull her back where she belonged. But, he restrained himself. Reluctantly.

However, that frustration melted as his wife flipped the both of them over with little effort, the Queen looming over her husband as she gazed at the man that swept her off of her feet and out of the fields so many years ago.  
  
The growing hunger in his stare that matched her own.  
  
The impatience in the calloused, careful hands that teased her hips.  
  
The numerous scars that bedecked his wide, muscled body that were being traced by her fingers.

The warm and twitching cock that lay rigid between her soft thighs and aching, weeping petals.

All of it tempted her to just toss her foolproof spur-of-the-moment plan out of the window and beg him to fuck her right then and there, Council meeting be damned.

But Hades had other plans.

As his wife teasingly toyed with every bump and mark on his torso, his own hands went to work. Hades' pale, rough and calloused fingers wandered across skin as soft and as dark as fertile earth, memorizing each curve and slope as he first did on their wedding night so many centuries ago. The Lord of the Dead caressed and gripped, each movement making his Lady shudder in bliss as he pulled himself up to meet the dark, puffy buds that blossomed from the soft mounds of skin. Kisses and swirling licks rained down on Persephone's chest, almost making her cry out her husband's name. But Hades restrained himself from going further, much to his wife's dislike.


End file.
